1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which includes a touch panel, a control method of the electronic apparatus, a program which is installed on the electronic apparatus to allow the control method to be performed, and a server which stores the program so as to be downloadable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as smartphones and tablets, in which a touch panel is mounted, have come into wide use. Such an electronic apparatus may include an electrostatic capacitive touch panel. The electrostatic capacitive touch panel can receive a “touch operation” performed by directly bringing a finger of a bare hand onto contact with the surface of the touch panel and “hover operation” performed by causing a finger to be positioned at a predetermined height above the surface of the touch panel, without bringing the finger of the bare hand onto contact with the surface of the touch panel. Accordingly, a user can perform an operation with a gloved finger in addition to a bare hand.
As the related art relating to such an electrostatic capacitive touch panel, there is an information processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-53971, for example. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-53971 discloses that an approaching amount to a touch panel and a pressure value applied to the touch panel are detected and a touch operation and a hover operation are distinguished from each other based on whether or not the detected amount and value satisfy predetermined conditions.
As another related art relating to an electrostatic capacitive touch panel, there is a touch switch disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-181232, for example. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-181232 discloses that if a detection value in a touch panel exceeds a first threshold, it is determined that “a touch operation is performed” and if a state where the detection value in the touch panel is equal to or less than the first threshold and exceeds a second threshold is maintained for a predetermined time or more, it is determined that “a hover operation is performed”. In an electrostatic capacitive touch panel, a very small variation of a capacitive value is detected in order to detect a hover operation. However, a detected variation of the capacitive value when a water droplet (example of a conductor) is attached to a touch panel is approximate to a detected variation of the capacitive value when a hover operation is actually performed on the touch panel. Thus, the attachment may be incorrectly detected as performing of the hover operation when a water droplet is attached to the touch panel due to rain and the like.